


It Was The Fourth of July

by AryaWinchester



Series: Stucky AUs [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Cupcakes, Drunk Natasha, Fireworks, First Meetings, Fourth of July, Meet-Cute, Parties, happy birthday steve rogers, marvel edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fourth of July party brings Bucky and Steve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was The Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fourth of July! I wrote this today just for Steve's birthday. I don't know what happens during Fourth of July parties(I'm Canadian), so I'm just guessing. Hope you like it!  
> Title from Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy

Bucky looked around the crowded apartment. He usually wasn’t much for parties, but hey, he got free beer!

The first set of fireworks went off outside. Red, white, and blue light filled the darkness as everyone cheered. Bucky always liked seeing people get excited over colourful sparks in the sky, but it got a bit tiring after a while.

He chugged the last bit of his beer and walked to the kitchen, in hopes of another one. Natasha stopped him on the way.

“Hey! It’s the mighty Buckster!” She smelt like beer and… Olives? Bucky shrugged as she hung off him. “You know what? I have a friend who you would just love. He’s really nice and single.”  
“No thanks, Nat. Not after the last time you tried to set me up with someone.”

She grinned, remembering that night. “How was I supposed to know he was a prostitute?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and tried to get her to a couch or chair, but it was obvious she wasn’t leaving until he met this mystery single man.

“Steve! Hey, Steven!” She called out into the crowd. A few moments later, a strikingly handsome blond haired man in a white shirt and dark sweater appeared holding a bottle of beer. He must’ve been Steve.

“Natasha. I told you to quit after six drinks. You’re too drunk to be at a party.” He sounded concerned for her, taking her hand. “I’ll get you to the nearest bed.”  
She grinned again and reached for his drink, missing by a mile. “Well well well. Is someone trying to get me into bed?”

“Yes. So you can sleep.” He laughed at her drunken behaviour and turned to Bucky. “I’m sorry about her. She usually isn’t like this.”

“I know. I’ve known her since high school.”

“Oh?” Steve asked, putting down his drink. “Do you want to help me get her to bed then?”

Bucky nodded and took her other arm, draping it over his shoulder.

Sam saw them and danced over. “Hey guys. What’s up with her?”  
“Too much alcohol.” Steve said “She needs to sleep.”

Sam nodded before getting pulled back into the crowd. How did so many people fit in this apartment complex?

After getting Natasha settled in her bed, Steve and Bucky decided it was too crowded inside and went to sit outside.

They were on the steps, watching a couple drunk guys run around with American flags tied around their necks like capes. Steve chuckled and shook his head.

“I don’t think I caught your name.” He asks.

“Bucky Barnes. The one and only.” Bucky responds, holding out his hand.

Steve laughs and shakes it. “Steve Rogers. Where your parents hippies or something?”  
“My full name is James Buchanan Barnes. People call me Bucky.”

Steve leaned back on the steps.

“And how do you know Natasha? Are you one of her exes? You look like someone she would go for.”

Steve shook his head. “She’s not really my type. Nat accidently walked into my art studio while looking for her boyfriend, Clint.”

“Ah yes. I know Clint. You teach art?” Bucky was studying Steve’s face. He really was very attractive.

“Yeah. I’ve always enjoyed it. Beautiful art. It’s fun, too!”

Bucky laughed. “You have me sold. Where can I sign up for a class?”

Steve sighed and looked around. The cape guys were dancing to Party in the USA and waving around sparklers.

Bucky leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. “What is the point of today? I mean, I’m all for parties and drinking, but we’re celebrating our freedom by being stupid and drinking. It’s a stupid day.”  
“It’s my birthday.” Steve said.

Bucky looked over at him, feeling embarrassed. “Oh, sorry. That’s pretty cool that your birthday is on Independance Day.”  
“I’ve never been able to have a real party. Everyone’s always been busy having their own parties and barbeques.”  
Bucky tugged his jean jacket closer around him. “That sucks.”  
They sat in silence, watching people walking by.

“Let’s have a birthday.” Bucky suddenly said.

“What?”

“Yeah. Let’s go get a small cake and eat it somewhere.”

Steve smiled. “Really? You just met me, and now you want to get cake with me.”  
“Yes. My treat.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Come on, Stevie! Let’s go find the most patriotic cake we can get.”

Steve laughed. He couldn’t say no the Bucky’s eager eyes. “Fine. Let’s go get a cake.”

Thirty minutes later, they were in the middle of a field with a box of mini cupcakes decorated like the flag. Steve had a bit of blue icing on his upper lip and, for some reason, Bucky thought it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

“What did you mean? About Natasha not being your type? I thought she was everyone’s type.” Bucky asked before shoving another cupcake in his mouth.

Steve’s face got red. “I meant that she’s not a boy.”

Bucky was surprised. “You’re gay?”

“Bisexual, but more attracted to guys. Though women are attractive too.” Steve confessed.

Bucky smiled. “Yeah, me too. But it’s pretty even for me.”

“Really.”

The continued eating cupcakes and staring at the sky.

The last set of fireworks for the night started then, flashing bright above their heads. Bucky looked over at Steve. The red, white, and blue danced over his face. Bucky leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

“Happy birthday.”

Steve blushed a deep red (though he swears it was the light of the fireworks). He pulls out his phone. “Take a picture with me.”

The shutter clicks just as a bunch of fireworks explode overhead, casting a blue and white glow around them.

Maybe the fourth of July wasn’t so bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that fun? I made the edit. Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry it was a bit short, but all of these are so... Please give me feedback, and if you have any prompts, just comment them and I'll write it for you.  
> Read, Write, Love.
> 
> Edit: hey it's me, Arya, 2 years later. Look at how shitty my editing skills were! Hahah kill me


End file.
